


as your bodyguard

by dsp4ir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Begging, Bodyguard Keith (Voltron), Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bratting, Cumplay, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, M/M, Rich Lance (Voltron), Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, brat tamer!keith, brat!lance, edging ( kinda ), hunk is an extra, i figured out how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsp4ir/pseuds/dsp4ir
Summary: lance is a famous bratty little shit and it annoys the fuck out of keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	as your bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> im bored and i think a lot about plots and klance so this is the first edition of the collection of bonding moments :::::::)
> 
> ( good god i hate making smiley faces like that )

being the son of the heir of a gas station company and one of the most famous models had its perks. and also its … complications.

and so, lance absolutely _ hated _ leaving the family mansion. why? did you think i was going to go with the stereotypical protagonistic rich kids that hate their bodyguards? absolutely not! he just hated that there was always some kind of paparazzi following them around, and it always seemed to annoy the said bodyguard. lance had unfortunately inherited his mother's good looks, but fortunately got his father's patience as well. as him and his bodyguard drove back home, lance lowered his head so the crowd of cameras around the car couldn't see him — which was useless, really. the two men in his company could feel the irritation boiling in the car ( the two men as in lance and the driver, if you didn't notice ).

"sorry, man. the discrete way home was packed with traffic and you looked like you wanted to go home fast," his driver perked.

"it's alright, hunk. i'm used to this." lance sighed, then mumbled, "key word _ i. _" he looked up at his bodyguard. "what time is it?"

"a quarter past four."

the look on lance's face seemed to become smug, and his tone was bright and cheery. "ah, i still have fifteen minutes." his eyes glinted up at him. "keith," he said before sticking out his red tongue, dyed from the bright hue of the cherry flavored gum threatening to roll off his tongue.

keith held out a bare hand under his chin and let the gum drop on his hand with a plop, tossing it into the trash can. if he was disgusted by it, he didn't show it. hunk gawked at his obedience, but lance could see right through it. he knew how mad it made him when lance would use him as a servant instead of someone who was meant to protect him.

he tapped his spit-layered chin. "clean this."

almost immediately, keith took out a handkerchief and tapped off the saliva, his irritation barely visible on his expression this time.

the car came to a stop in front of the gates. the guards outside kept the crowd away as the gate opened and they rolled inside, the gate closing behind them. they came to another stop in front of the door, and the two of them stepped out of the car, thanking hunk for the ride and he drove away to park his car.

they walked inside in comfortable silence, only the sound of their footsteps and the housekeeper and maids working around them.

"hey, they're cleaning my room," lance called. "they're going to clean the studio last since it's not very messy." the smile on his face was audible in that last part.

"then i guess we're going there," keith started, checking his watch, "for a … discussion about your behavior towards me." he led the way, taking them to the music room hurriedly as lance greeted the over servants.

they got to the room in a few minutes, lance walking in first. he turned around and saw keith's eyebrow twitch in irritation, holding up his arm to show the time: 4:30 pm. lance stood behind the seat at the glass desk and leaned his elbows on it, craning his neck to look outside through the large window, the blinds rolled up so anyone could see inside the room.

keith sighed and sank into the couch opposite from lance, facing toward the window. "i thought told you not to use me as a fucking servant, you asshole."

"mm, straight to the point, huh? i'm sure i'm the employer, not the employee. technically, i can use you however i want to since i'm the one paying you, keith." amusement glittered in lance's face.

"i'm only doing this for you, not for the money. you know that, but you act like i do it for the money anyway," keith said through gritted teeth. "you really have no respect for people no matter what the consequences are, do you?"

lance chewed his bottom lip. "nope! i do it _ for _ the consequences, stupid!"

keith clicked his tongue and sucked in a breath before patting his lap. "come on, before the maids come to clean up."

lance grinned as he made his way around the table, making himself comfortable on keith's lap. before he could make a teasing comment, keith crashed their lips together. he kissed him hard and rough, lips searing against each other. when it came to kissing, lance knew how to dominate. he darted his tongue out to lick keith's lips, parting them open so he could get access to that sweet, sensitive mouth of his. one flick of his tongue against keith's earned him a soft groan vibrating against his lips. hands grasped lance's bare thighs that were hardly even covered by his shorts — which stopped about three inches above his thighs — and pulled closer toward keith so their bodies were flush against each other.

"did you wear these revealing shorts out in the cold just to rile me up?" keith hummed against lance's lips, lifting his chin to kiss along his jawline and nip at his earlobe.

"no, it was just because they were cute. why, do you like them?" he giggled as he unbuttoned keith's blazer, slipping it off and throwing it on the floor — and he heard an angry sigh from the owner.

the shorter male below hummed into his ear, slipping his fingers under his shorts as if to confirm. he nosed into lance's brown hair, taking in the sweet scent of cherries and strawberries and trailing down to smell his skin, a sweet mix of chocolate and coconut. what a tease — lance knew how much keith loved those scents, and he decided it was a good idea to make sure he only used products with these smells. keith didn't realize he was spaced out until lance nudged him to move so he could strip off his floral polo.

"hey," he huffed, throwing it on the ground with keith's blazer, "pay attention to me, okay? it's rude to think about other things when you're having sex with someone."

keith pressed a kiss to his pouting lips. "i haven't even fucked you and yet you're already calling it sex." he tugged on his tie as lance unbuttoned his dress shirt and ran a hand up his chest.

"you can probably cum just from me kissing you," he paused and mirrored his action by giving him a kiss, then catching his bottom lip between his teeth, "so you can shut the fuck up and fill me up already."

this earned him a low growl and another harsh kiss. he was clearly trying to take control of this one, but unfortunately, lance had a few tricks up his nonexistent sleeve. one hand combed through long, soft hair and tugged, while another grabbed at the end of his tie and pulled. and if you thought that wasn't enough, he rutted his ass against keith's semi-boner, a soft gasp escaping lance's lips at the friction against his ass.

keith moaned, louder this time, and dug his nails into lance's thighs. the reaction gave him an opportunity to chew and pull at his bottom lip, lingering to enjoy the low sounds coming from him before placing his thumb on his tongue. keith sucked on the digit, coating it with a thick layer of spit and whimpering quietly. lance watched his expression soften around his finger for a moment before moving to get up on his knees and push off his shorts. he chuckled at how keith groaned when he opened his eyes to see lance's white panties laced with red frills. they emphasized the curve of his ass and disappeared between the cheeks, and the tip of his hard cock peaked over the cute frills. keith watched him push the waistband down just a little so his balls could hang out comfortably, eyes glazed over with excitement as he opened his mouth for lance, who rubbed his tip against his glistening wet lips.

"i wore this just for you today," he said, his voice shaking at the warm tongue swirling around his aching erection, "because i know you like it when i wear panties. it was such a good idea, you look so cute." he spoke in between quiet whimpers, increasing in volume when he stopped talking.

_ you're the cute one here, _ keith thought, _ pretending you love seeing me suffer but doing all these things to tease me. _

the slurping and the moans grew louder until lance gripped onto keith's hair and bucked his hips. thankfully, keith didn't have a gag reflex so it was easy to swallow his whole length without struggling. he grabbed lance's ass as he fucked his throat at a quick pace, the taste of precum on his tongue. it didn't take very long for lance to feel his orgasm approaching — as usual — rolling his hips and finishing with one last buck. his warm load spurted into keith's throat and he quickly swallowed every last drop of it, watching lance's chest heave in the rhythm of his breathing. once he came down from his high, the older male almost immediately lifted him onto the table. the cool sensation of the glass against lance's flushed, hot skin sent a shiver down his spine.

"the lube is in my pocket," he said and watched as keith both retrieved it and took off his trousers and tie simultaneously, laughing whenever he stumbled.

thick lube was drizzled onto his thighs and asscheeks, but he didn't feel any fingers. didn't feel the satisfaction of keith's nimble fingers. he looked up at the sadistic grin on his face and gasped when he poured lube on his fingers and lathered them all over.

"prep yourself for me, baby," he whispered into his ear, his hands on both of lance's knees to spread his legs open.

the boy beneath him whined and shook his head. "i want you to do it. my fingers are too small."

keith sighed and squeezed his knees. "you'll either prep yourself or i won't fuck you."

"but it won't feel as good— fuck!" lance was cut off with a loud slap of skin against skin, his sensitive ass already red and stinging. there was another one, this time on the other cheek.

keith watched his ass ripple from the force and licked his lips at the sight before speaking. "do what i tell you to do."

lance chewed on a bite swallowed lip and finally obeyed, rubbing his finger over his tight hole and teasing it before pushing it in. the feeling of keith sucking and nipping at the skin of his collarbone fueled his fire and he moved the finger a bit more before adding a second finger, scissoring them in his ass and mewling at the stretch. keith had trailed his tongue over lance's shoulders and stomach, now moving to lick his nipple and grasp it between his teeth while rubbing the other one with his index finger and thumb.

by the time he'd gotten to his third finger, lance was whining and squirming. "baby, please," he whined, quiet and weak, "i need your dick in me right now."

keith pressed a kiss on his jawline and took the lube, stoking his cock to spread a thick layer of lube all over it. apparently, he was moving too slow for lance's tastes.

"hurry," he whined again, long and drawn out.

"i know, i know," keith chimed. he then nudged his thigh. "turn around for me."

lance scrambled to get on his stomach, his toes holding himself up at an angle he knows keith likes. and indeed he did. his big hands explored the red frills of his panties, kneading and squeezing. he pressed his thumb against his asshole and lance grinded onto it.

"keith …" he was getting impatient now. his cock ached in the desperate need to orgasm, and his hole twitched in the desired to be filled with keith's thick, hot cum.

finally, keith leveled his cock with lance's entrance, rubbing the tip on his hole and squeezing his asscheeks before pushing it inside with a quiet groan. he was in about halfway now, letting lance adjust to the size and moving his hips when he heard him mumble softly. keith rolled his hips slowly, enjoying the quiet exhales and moans slipping out of lance's lips. he went deeper every few thrusts until he was all the way in, feeling lance's hot insides clench around him.

he started to move at a quicker pace, slamming harder and harder into him. the room was soon filled with the sounds of slapping and their sounds of pleasure. fortunately, this was the music room, so the walls were soundproof and no one outside could hear them. but still, the maids and cleaners could walk in at any time and see them naked, loud, and _ filthy. _ the thought of that gave lance adrenaline, and as if keith were trying to do it on purpose, he hit his prostate as soon as the thought surfaced.

"found it," he chuckled, proud that he remembered exactly where it was and how hard lance liked it.

lance practically screamed, and in moments he was _ loud. _ his back arched and his legs could no longer support his weight, and thankfully keith held onto his hips. keith pounded into him on the same spot over and over and lance was so glad keith knew him well, because he didn't think he could tell him to go harder between his wails and babbles. as far as he knew, the only thing he could say at the moment was "oh shit oh shit, fuck me!" and he was already saying that repeatedly. his entire body trembled and he couldn't hear himself anymore now that he could tell he was going to cum soon. and, knowing him better than anyone else, keith knew that, too. in fact, it was _ too _ soon. his hips slowed and lance's loud sounds died down.

"no no no, please! don't slow down, please baby, _ don't stop, _" he sobbed, trying to claw at the table ( and obviously failing ). lance's eyes teared up at the lack of movement, and he whined when he pulled out. lance craned his neck to see keith jerking himself off, going just as hard and fast as he did in his ass.

"i'm going to cum soon," he said in between pants, licking lance's earlobe. "beg me to fuck you before i do."

naturally, he didn't hesitate. "please, _ please … _ fuck me, fill my ass with cum, _ please _ sir," he begged, wiggling his ass for him.

the nickname made keith growl and he quickly slipped his dick back into lance's hole, pounding his prostate as hard and as fast as he could. lance breathed heavily, his hot breath fogging up the glass desk as he whimpered. the two of them were loud, too busy chasing their climaxes to quiet down. not like they needed to.

keith leaned over to press kisses on lance's nape before speaking into his ear. "i saw the plug in your pocket. what were you planning on using that for, hm? it wasn't for show, since you weren't wearing it. what are you doing with a plug in your pocket?"

it took him a while to muster up a sentence in his clouded mind. "i was going to use it to keep your cum in my ass when you finished," he finally replied between his whines, his voice shaking hard.

his response was enough to send him over the edge, reaching an eye-rolling orgasm. almost immediately, lance gasped at the sensation of his load, sticky and hot inside his hole, and he cried out, his cum splattered all over the table and his stomach. keith slowed his thrusts, now in rhythm of his pants as he tried to help lance calm down.

lance mumbled something quietly and keith leaned over to listen. "hurry up and get the plug," he said softly, breathy and warm on keith ear, "so it doesn't come out and make a mess."

keith nodded, walking over to the shorts on the floor and reaching into the pocket to fish for a metal plug. it was sparkly and red with a heart carved into the base. he gulped and slipped it inside with a slick noise. lance's body jerked in the overstimulation and he took some time to catch his breath. as he lay on the glass desk, keith reached into his own pocket of his trouser on the floor and ripped open a pack of disinfectant wipes.

lance gawked. "who the _ fuck _ carries wipes around in their pockets?"

keith glared at him and shoved him to turn him around ( followed by a shriek from the other male ). "i do."

he wiped the mess off lance's belly as he sat up and tucked his dick back into his panties. even after being ruined and cleaned up, lance was still so _ hot. _ his body glistened with sweat in the sunlight showing through the window, his thighs and ass still red. he was fairly curvy compared to most guys and his caramel colored skin made him look almost edible. he was dusted red in the right places and had messy hair there were purple nail marks on his thighs and a dark bite mark on his collarbone, and not to mention the most beautiful, painfully swollen red lips. keith would have gotten another hard on if lance didn't snap him out of it, and the smug look on his face made it clear that he noticed him staring.

"pass me my clothes," he said, leaning back on his palms with his legs crossed.

"tsk, my shift is already over and you're still bossing me around?" keith joked as he tossed his clothes over, putting his own clothes on. "this is unpaid labor. slavery, a _crime._"

lance shrugged. "as my bodyguard, yes. but as my boyfriend, this is a job with no breaks and an eternal contract." he punctuated his sentence with a kiss to his cheek. "and as for your payment, it's some extra pocket money and my happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> hi umm follow my music account @ikinarii and my main account @babee.wav both on instagram thanks
> 
> also someone please help me with the tags i havent posted on ao3 in so long i forgot how shit works


End file.
